Times Three
by Sally Skull
Summary: /AxelRoxasReno OT3/ A series of drabbles for LJ's 30 dogpile. Two's company, but three's just hotter.


So I claimed Axel/Roxas/Reno over at LJ's 30dogpile because this is totally my OT3! Also, ahhh, don't tell anyone, but the mods over at 30-dogpile haven't actually responded to my request (ducks). YET. They totally are going to. Except I sort of finished this before they did, and patience has never been my virtue... let's move along, shall we?

**Theme: **Basic 102 _foundation _#30--nail polish

**A Brief Dissertation on the Masculine Use of Nail Polish**

* * *

"Aaah, no! You got some on my cuticle!" Axel cried, looking at his fingers in dismay. "Quick, get me a tissue!"

Roxas scowled. "Stop being such a drama queen." He took Axel's hand in his and gently scraped away the black nail polish. "There you go."

"Hurry up and finish the other hand," Axel said impatiently. "The party's gonna start in an hour!"

"Calm down," grumbled Roxas. "I don't paint anyone's nails, you know. _God_, this stuff smells."

Axel took an experimental sniff. "It's a manly smell," he said stiffly.

"_Axel, you're wearing nail polish_!"

"That's such pre-Marilyn Manson thinking. You know they have this stuff specifically for men too, right?"

Reno walked into the room and immediately recoiled, face screwed up in disgust. "What's that _smell_, yo?"

"Manliness," said Roxas wryly.

"I didn't realize manliness smelled like rotten eggs and farts," Reno said. "Aren't you two ready yet?" He asked, hands on hips.

"Almost," Roxas muttered, and blew softly on Axel's fingernails. "I've gotta put the second coat on."

Reno leered at Roxas in his pirate costume. "Hey Roxas, wanna go pillage some booty while Princess here lets her nails dry?"

Axel glared. "_Men wear nail polish_," he insisted. "And it's part of my Halloween costume! You tried to make Roxas go in drag last year!"

"That's because Roxas actually looks good as a French maid," Reno said patiently. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"And I don't?" Axel snapped. "Let me tell you, this ass would be _so_ hot as a French maid, you'd be all over it in seconds. Got it _memorized_?"

Reno leaned forward until he was practically nose-to-nose with Axel. "Prove it," he challenged.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel looked flummoxed.

"Um… how?"

"We've got a whole weekend of Halloween parties," said Reno, with an air of triumph. He winked at Axel. "You can go as a French maid to one of 'em."

"I'm pretty sure you two won't make it out of the house if Axel dresses up as a maid," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Reno and Axel exchanged glances, and then Axel slyly turned to Roxas. "What about you, Rox?" he purred. "How'd you like to see me in a hot little number? Short black dress, clean white apron, _looong _white stockings you can peel off…"

Roxas reddened and looked away. "Uh, you probably won't find a costume in your size," he stammered.

"Aww, don't be like that. Use your imagination. I know you'll like it," breathed Axel into Roxas's ear. He brushed his fingers against the nape of Roxas's neck, eliciting goosebumps. Then he pulled away, laughing and leaving Roxas cold.

"You've definitely got the hips to pull it off," chuckled Reno, slinging an arm over Axel's shoulders and running a finger down the line of his hipbone. Axel smiled, turned fully, and circled his arms around Reno's neck.

"Is that so?" he said, voice low and heady. He bucked his hips so he could press his and Reno's hardness together. Reno groaned appreciatively. "You gonna be my master? Try and control me? I bet you'd do all sorts of shit to get me to bend over or get all hot and sweaty, right?"

Reno mouthed the pulse jumping in Axel's neck. "Mmm_hmm_."

Roxas pushed back his chair, the loud sound of wood scraping against tile startling Axel and Reno out of their embrace. He smirked at the two of them.

"What makes you think Reno can be the master of anything?" he asked archly. He took off his three-corner pirate hat, and ran a hand through his hair. "If I get to see _you_ in drag," Roxas said, looking at Axel, "then I want to see you all dressed up too," he finished, turning to Reno.

Axel burst into laughter and Reno seemed highly entertained.

"No, I'm serious! Reno never really dresses up for Halloween. He just wears a suit and claims to be a Mafia member. Like that's so different," Roxas added sarcastically. He fixed challenging blue eyes upon his boyfriend. "When Axel goes as a French maid, I want to see you as a… a nurse!"

Reno grinned and surged forward, crushing their lips together. He pulled away after nipping sharply at Roxas's bottom lip. "I love when you get perverted, Rox!" he crowed. His mouth fell to Roxas's neck, licking a long, wet stripe. "It really gets me hot."

While Roxas bared his throat to Reno, Axel slipped his hand under the blond's shirt. He ran his nails up and down Roxas's spine, teasing until the boy arched his back and moaned under the combined ministrations of Axel and Reno.

"I guess the two of us have to take credit for corrupting you," Axel said, pressing his lips at the base of Roxas's head. His hand slid around to splay on Roxas's stomach.

Reno laughed, slightly breathless. He kissed Roxas again, slower and slicker than before. He tongued the roof of the inside of his wet mouth, and sucked hard on his lower lip. Roxas keened into the kiss. This was his favorite position: trapped between the two redheads. Sure, watching them go at it was highly enjoyable too, but it was fun to be spoiled.

Things were heating up fast. Roxas slung his arms around Reno, throwing his head back until it rested on Axel's shoulder. He insistently tried to pull Reno's shirt over his head, though reluctant to break his boyfriend's lips away from his skin. Axel had begun to finger the fly of Roxas's jeans, and it seemed everything was about to get very interesting indeed…

"Aaah, SHIT!"

Reno drew away from Roxas, startled. They both stared at Axel, who was looking at his hands in horror.

"My nail polish!" Axel whined. "It's totally smudged! Rox, you have to reapply it!"

Roxas glared, and Reno groaned in frustration. "Reapply it yourself," Roxas snapped, ducking away from his lovers. "I'm going to finish this off in the bathroom—ALONE."

When the sound of the bathroom door slamming echoed ominously through the apartment, Reno glowered at Axel. "_Nice._"

Axel glumly stared at his nail polish.

* * *

Review! Alerts and faves are fantastic too, but I won't learn unless you review! --Sally Skull

* * *


End file.
